Overthinking
by ShippingLehane
Summary: A breathless, rushed whisper sent shivers down her back, and she shut her eyes, knowing that she didn't have a chance in Hell not to pounce her younger sister if she kept looking at her like that. (Elsanna modern!AU. Consentual incest. Please do not read if it offends you.)


_Prompt: modern!AU (can be related or not): Elsanna making out on the couch, Anna wants to go further but Elsa doesn't want their first time to be on the couch_

* * *

Out of all the things Anna was called over the years, the term 'stubborn' was probably the most accurate one. It was also one of those little quirks that Elsa found absolutely endearing about her.

However, her little sister's inhuman determination was turning out to be quite a problem as she trailed her hand up Elsa's hip, only to be gently pushed away for the hundredth time that evening.

"Anna," the older girl breathed in the crook of her neck, stilling all her movements. "Please, you have to…"

"I know, I know," the redhead pouted at her companion, her face scrunched up adorably in a disgruntled expression. "We're taking it slow."

"Exactly. And those little sneaky… things you're doing go beyond that," Elsa pointed out breathlessly.

"What sneaky little things?"

Asked with such perfect innocence, too. Elsa would've totally bought that if it wasn't for the girl's seductive lopsided grin as she watched the blonde through half-lidded eyes, her rolled-up t-shirt and tousled hair being as far from 'innocent' as possible.

"You know. Things." Figures English language would leave her in the middle of the heated make-out session. "With, uh, hands.. in, um, places, and- you have to _stop_ that," she finished miserably as Anna absent-mindedly began drawing invisible circles on the older girl's back, her touch feather-like and soft.

God, this was wrong. Not the fact that they were sisters – they were long over_ that_ particular glitch – although that was ultimately wrong, too.

But, no, _this_ was wrong. Them, about to have their first time together on a creaky family couch.

"No no no," Anna muttered, stroking Elsa's forehead with her thumb to try and smooth out creases she got every time she was deep in thought. "No overthinking. I'll behave, I promise. Can we go back to kissing now, or are there any other fundamental philosophical issues you need to deal with?"

"You little…" Elsa growled, playfully, as she aggressively nuzzled the girl's neck, causing her to burst into a laughing fit.

"Admit it, you love me," Anna got out between her giggles, cradling the blonde's face with her hands. "In fact, I think you love me _a lot,_" she whispered, leaning up to gently nip at the older girl's lower lip.

"You might be onto something," Elsa whispered back, smiling against warm lips as she once again lost herself in a kiss.

And just like that they were back to making out. Elsa couldn't help but marvel at how at ease she was with the teal-eyed girl. How absolutely comfortable and familiar it was for her to move her lips against her sister's, to softly scrape her nails up the leg that entwined her waist, to mold her body into the warm one underneath her.

And how quickly Anna was able to start the slow burn in her stomach with the way she gasped out her name and rolled her hips into her and arched her back as kisses and bites rained down her neck…

Elsa jumped up from the panting girl as her arm descended down her sister's toned stomach to the top button of her shorts, completely out of her control.

'Goddammit, Elsa. Control yourself, you animal.'

She struggled to catch her breath as she eyed Anna, sprawled out before her on the couch, those long legs seemingly going on forever as she slowly stretched them out, mesmerizing the older girl with silky skin.

Anna just _had_ to wear shorts all the time, didn't she?

"What's the matter, Elsa?" A breathless, rushed whisper sent shivers down her back, and she shut her eyes, knowing that she didn't have a chance in Hell not to pounce her younger sister if she kept looking at her like _that._

"Anna, we can't- we can't do that here," she mumbled.

"Why not?" Even if she wasn't looking at Anna, she just knew the younger girl rolled her eyes at her. "I love you, you love me, and frankly, one more night of you interrupting us when we actually get somewhere, and I'm gonna _burst._"

"_You're_ gonna burst?" Elsa let out a disbelieving laugh, finally gathering enough willpower to look at her girlfriend without the uncontrollable urge to jump her bones. Well, _mostly._

"Yes, I'm gonna burst!" Anna exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Do you have _any_ idea about what you do to me? I mean, have you _seen_ yourself?"

Right back at ya, Elsa thought dryly as she observed a freckled flushed face and a heaving chest. Right back at ya.

"We waited long enough, don't you think?" Her sister whispered, coming up so close Elsa could count her freckles. Not like she hadn't done that already a million times, anyway. "The whole coming out drama blew over like a year ago. A _year,_" she obviously went for sounding forceful, but ended up whining, adorable as always. "I want you to be mine, fully mine. Don't you want that, too?"

Anna didn't understand. Elsa was trying to save _her_ dignity here!

"But it's our first time," she insisted like a two-year old. Oh, wow, not a visual to be had in her head at the moment. "It has to be special."

"It will already be the most incredible, wonderful, and _special_ thing in the whole world, because it will be _us,_" Anna said gently, lazily draping her arms over taller girl's shoulders. "Don't you agree?" She cooed, nuzzling her nose against Elsa's.

There is only so much willpower she could display before she pathetically gave in.

"Anna," she drew in a loud breath, distancing herself from the smaller girl. "We're not having our first time on the couch, and that's final."

She certainly didn't expect her sister to burst out laughing.

"Elsa, you idiot," she managed between laughter, clutching her sides. "There's a perfectly functioning bed in my bedroom, and I've yet to test it out, if you know what I mean."

"I'm not- of course I know there's a _bed," _Elsa exclaimed defensively. "I just couldn't… I mean, bringing up bedroom – it just seemed so…"

Lewd and suggestive and vulgar and all other things this relationship wasn't. So she never brought it up.

With her being incredibly awful and awkward with everything sexual, she'd probably end up sounding like an escort.

"Well, if you can't suggest it, I sure as heck can and will," Anna proclaimed, hugging her older sister once again. "So, Elsa," she whispered huskily, enjoying a little shudder that went through the blonde at the sound of her voice. "I'm thinking of going to bed. Would you like to join me?..."

Elsa bit her lower lip, drinking in the sensation of being held so close to her sister's lithe form.

"If you insist," she breathed out, relaxing into the embrace.

Who knew it could be so simple. Anna always had a habit of un-complicating things for her.

"Oh, I insist," the younger girl growled. "I'm making love to you tonight, and nothing will stop me from doing so. If only," she stumbled over her words suddenly, looking and feeling unsure, "if only you want me to, I mean."

"I've wanted you to since forever, I think," Elsa admitted, resting her forehead against shorter girl's one. "So I'm definitely in," She whispered, doing nothing to cover up the pure lust in her voice.

Anna smiled.

Ten feet from her living room to her bedroom couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
